Security Blanket
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: [AU] Ash Ketchum actually dies in this fanfic. Read at your own risk. Ships are the same, but Blue and Yellow are gay. Same with Red and Green. Rated M for violence. Don't Review Bruh.


**OPERATION, BAD FANFICTION BEGIN! ALSO, THIS CONTAINS SLASH, SO DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **seriously, don't read because if you're looking for straight romances, then please note that there will be JadeShipping**

* * *

The neighbourhood of Pallet Rd. had always been a quaint and peaceful place. Located a bit off from the main township, that's where one may most likely find the type of people who had their "heads up in the clouds." Well yes, that was true. But they decently had their shoes down to Earth because of a single kid there. Particularly, in the Ketchum household.

It was a normal spring break day. No need for the alarm to go off, the skies were clear for winds to blow in, and flowers were bloomed right up in the window's sill boxes. With school nearing and the break's days counting down, what better way was to use that time by sleeping in?

This household was meant to be one story, besides the fact that there was an attic "upstairs." The house may have been old, but its interiors were in faultless conditions with good care and repairs. Although, exterior walls were dulled and peeling off a paint of old colour. However, there where some parts being painted with a spring peach tint.

Inside, the floors were entirely a rich wood colour and the walls were a dull tone of blue-green. The beige curtains were draped with neat ribbons, letting the full amount of sunlight in. In the first section of the house, the air was warmed up and a woman of auburn hair was humming to herself in the kitchen.

Looking away from the stove, she looked at the opposite direction of the kitchen. A pout tugged at the corner of her mouth. Opening her mouth, she called out, "Better wake up, it's already ten a.m. We have to finish getting the house painted by this evening! Also, breakfast is almost ready!"

From the egg carton, Mrs. Ketchum grabbed two eggs and cracked both of them at once. Slipping into the frying pan, sizzling noises started and the toaster popped up two slices of bread. Four plates were set on one of the countertops. One of them already being filled with freshly prepared oranges and apricots. Adding a few more eggs to the frying pan, she specifically cooked them to a certain amount of time to put onto each plate. After that, she started to cook more foods on the frying pan, while putting toast on the plates.

Running footsteps approached the kitchen and there appeared a teenager with wide-awake eyes and messy bed hair. He took a sniff at the foods coming from the kitchen and appeared behind her.

"Alright, I'm awake! Can we have breakfast now?" He said, drooling at the sight of the food.

"Ash, let's not forget our manners." Mrs. Ketchum waved the spatula at him. "We don't eat until everybody is at the table. And did you wash your face yet?"

"Ahahaha... Fine, I'll go get him." Ash grinned jokingly, trying to reach for a piece of toast on one of the plates. However, his mom caught him in the act and snapped her fingers at him.

"I have eyes in the back of my head, so don't try sneaking breakfast." She said waved a finger at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll go get him." Ash rolled his brown eyes at her, running back to the opposite direction of the kitchen. The mother smiled to herself when she heard Ash's wake up call from the distance. Which then followed with a light thump.

Turning off the stove, Mrs. Ketchum slid more foods on the plates and soaked the frying pan with water. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a jug of orange juice and poured a glass for each plate. Carrying the plates to the table, two at a time, she could hear water running from the sink.

Once all the plates and glasses were on the table, she still stood up to wait for two people to get there. Firstly, she could see Ash with a towel around his neck. And finally, she could see who Ash had finally woken up.

"Thanks for the breakfast, mom." Ash took a seat at the table right away.

"Um... Thank you." A voice said in a monotone whisper. The speaker took a seat at the table, without saying anything else. His hair was a bit messed up from sleeping, but it looked manageable to comb down. Or at least, brush down.

"You're welcome. After breakfast, we'll have to paint the house right away. Spring break is almost over, right?" She took a seat at the pine table, starting to join in on breakfast.

"Yeah, that's the bad news." Ash answered, adding his own commentary to the fact. "But at least it was fun when while it lasted."

"I guess if you mean "fun," that meant dragging me to the picnic two days ago." Metallic eyes blinked halfway at Ash, who just sweatdropped.

"C'mon, it wasn't my fault that you were having a bad hair day, Silv." He patted the redhead on the back, who had been blankly thinking about the incident.

"Don't worry about having to visit anyone today," Mrs. Ketchum looked at both of them. "You're supposed to finish getting the house painted by this evening. After dinner, your brother can drag you to visit his friends this time."

"Yellow's a pretty cool girl to hang out with, but I have to visit Red and the rest of the guys tonight." The dark haired teenager said.

"Also, I don't feel like visiting anyone today. Ash can be able to go to Red's by himself." Silver clicked the fork in between his teeth, but soon stopped to take a sip of orange juice.

"You two already know that there's been a disappearance recently." Their mother said in a concerned tone of voice. Where they lived had been small, so news tended to spread fast.

"And they found the girl who had just gotten lost for a few hours because she went off the road. Even though Ash isn't the best with his sense of direction, he manages to find a way back." Silver commented. "I really don't want to see anyone today."

"Exactly! I'll get back here with no sweat. Plus, Red's going to call when I get there and when I leave. So, I'll be in one piece." He was forking in his scrambled eggs, before taking a gulp of orange juice.

"Oh fine, but that's because I trust Red. If he lives by himself, then he'll be able to look out for you. Is anyone else going to be there?" His mom asked. What she had said was true. Pallet Rd. was actually a road that had two parts; a normal road to a nice neighbourhood, and then winding up towards the hillsides. The hillsides may have had larger housing and space, but living up there would cost a bit more.

"Oh yeah, sure. The Oaks have a mansion up there already mom." Ash rolled his eyes at her. "Relax, I'll be okay. We have to plan out things for the trip this summer. We're going to Italy."

"By 'planning out,' you mean to explore different parts of the city and make fun of tourists?" Mrs. Ketchum said. This made the teenager argue that he wasn't. But she just lightly laughed, taking a bite of the bread. "I'm just joking, I know that you two have always wanted to visit there ever since you found out more about your family. Also, I'm fine with you looking around. Italy was one of my favourite places to visit when I was younger."

"Silver, aren't you going to plan out what you and your friends are going to do in Italy?" Ash asked, grabbing some of the fresh fruit from the plate.

"I don't feel like talking to face-to-face today. Well, I don't feel all that great right now." Silver said. "But I'll talk to everyone tomorrow. Maybe."

"Do you feel sick or upset?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"No, I'm just not in the mood to talk today. That's all." He answered. "I feel fine. Anyways, my friends are going to be busy. Spring break's almost over."

"I see then," She nodded, understanding his decision. "Anyways, make sure to help out with the painting today. I'll start cleaning the windows soon."

With that, Mrs. Ketchum walked over to the sink to wash the pile of dishes. Thus, leaving both boys to finish their breakfast and follow up with dishes. After doing both of those tasks, they changed into casual clothing that was already splattered with paint colours and started working outside.

Working outside with the paints weren't exactly easy. Not to mention, they have kept procrastinating during the previous days. Now, a lot of painting had to be done today. There were a few times where they had been given breaks, but it was mostly for lunch.

After two more hours, half of the house's exterior walls were painted. It was now drying in the sunlight. Then came the fruit snacks. Mrs. Ketchum would have fresh fruits in a bowl by the doorway. With two more hours passing by, the painting was nearly finished for the whole house and the delivery person came by to drop off a few orders in front of the house.

With Ash being in charge of painting the peach color everywhere, Silver was the one who would paint white on the trimmings. The redhead obviously did a better job than his brother. Soon enough, it was around five in the evening, the house's exterior painting was finished. Leaving the door to be painted by Silver. Because that decision was best. Meanwhile, Ash laid out the new outdoor furniture and took away the mat that was once used for the snowy winter.

"What are you going to be doing? If you're staying for the night." The teenager with sepia eyes asked. He was moving the shoe rack outside.

"Going to call dad. I think that I need to talk to him." He answered, his hand carefully keeping the brushstroke even on the door. "Something doesn't feel right about today. But everything's been normal so far."

"Maybe you should get some sleep in after you call him." The other teenager suggested. "Oh yeah, we're making a few changes for our trip right now. Soul has some rich folks in Italy. And Gold's family is just pretty big and we're going to split up our groups."

"I'm not staying in the same building with him."

Scratching the back of his head, the noirette turned his head slowly. He said, "But also... Mom's suggesting that we should go to a private vacation home."

"Better than staying with too many idiots in the same house."

Dropping the new carpet at the front of the doorway, Ash tucked it next to the door's framing. Running inside, he went to change into a fresh pair of clothes. The redhead could hear him saying a quick "bye!" to both his mom and then him. Ash ran outside the property to then pull the covers off a motorbike, starting up its engine.

Usually, both his brother and Mrs. Ketchum would have been pissed by this. However, he was going up the road to the hills and wouldn't be back for awhile. Taking a the motorbike was the best thing to do around the time.

"Make sure to eat dinner once you get there!" His mom shouted when he sped off. "And also give me a call when you get there!"

"If he's going to Red's, then he will be fine." His brother said, finishing the last touches of the freshly painted door. "Also, the Oaks will be nearby and Samuel makes sure he's safe. At least, for _most_ of the time."

"Alright, but I'm going to phone Red. He should know that you didn't go with Ash this time." The older woman went back inside to do so. She was following up with the recent disappearance of a lost teenage girl from before.

Untying his red hair, he tucked the hairband in his pocket. Sitting on one of the cushioned wicker chairs, he looked at the sky. It was losing its bright blue colour. It became a deepening violet that contrasted from the orange sunset. He sat alone with his thoughts and couldn't decide whether to stay outside or take a bath right away. There's one thing he knew what was bothering him in the back of his mind. It was the fact that four days ago, he and Ash went down to the lake area around Cherrygrove where the cul-de-sac of New Bark was. Small, like their place. But the houses there were four stories high. Meaning that there were a lot of balconies.

Soul had invited everyone for a tea party in celebration of Spring Break, and it was fun. Not until, Ash and Gold were suppose to prank an Oak, but ended accidentally spilling green slime over deep red hair. In this case, Silver to be exact. Right before Soul wanted to take a group photo with everyone in it, she noticed his hair was in a... sticky situation and insisted he didn't have to be in the photo and they could take it on a different day. Resulting in his "sister" to help him wash the horrible mess from his hair and Gold getting his ass kicked later on.

" _Please don't let this trip be a disaster."_ He thought to himself. For a bit of time now, he soon starting realizing that he couldn't be the lame party person that Paul was.

Shadows started to cast slightly outside. By now, he knew that his mother was starting to prepare for dinner. Before closing the door, he mindlessly left it ajar. His mind snapped back to reality. He realized _no one_ would be there to go inside.

Silver Ketchum, the reason why people around this small neighbourhood were more down to Earth. Before he stayed under the Ketchum's roof, Delia Ketchum and her son had always been a happy family. Ash was quite unaware having a father. But one day, news broke out to both of them. Some drama happened from time to time. A few months later, they finally had gotten to meet Silver and were happy to see that he wasn't "corrupted" or anything of the sort. So, they treated him like family as much as possible, still waiting for his acceptance.

Because of these events, that's pretty much how the people and residents there learned to not be too optimistic about what's going on. To see that Delia and her son in a sad state was just enough of a change.

Inside, the door clicked its lock and Silver began to walk in and wash his hands for whatever his mother would set out on the table for him. He was still getting used to living in a more "average" family. But he knew to at least offer help and talk from time to time.

Last year, he was okay with everything going on. But now, there was something bothering him.

When dinner was ready, he thanked his mother and they mostly talked about the location where he and Ash supposed to stay in Italy. Around the more urban vacation areas in Corinaldo where she once stayed at.

After eating, he was okay with cleaning up and let his mom go to check on the outsides of the painted house. Finishing the last of the dishes, he ran to his bedroom and grabbed fresh clothes and a towel from the drawers and rushed into one of the bathrooms.

Locking it shut, he turned on the hot water and pulled out his phone to text someone from his contacts. While looking through the drawers, he unwrapped a bath salt he received from Yellow and threw it in the bathtub. Turning off the water, he undressed and placed his phone nearby.

 **[I'm allowed to use the text format in fanfiction. But, don't do this for professional writing.]**

Looking back his phone, he looked at the group chat:

 **(Silver):** Finally finished painting the house with Ash

 **(Yellow):** Nice! I'm going out for a walk with my cousin soon. I just have to finish taking a bath first. \

 **(Blue):** Can I join you? ;p

 **(Silver):** I'm taking a bath too. We aren't in a hot tub

 **(Blue):** I know, just kidding!

 **(Yellow):** Blue, can you not

 **(Blue):** Just because your cousin's a cop, that doesn't mean he can't stop me from making jokes

 **(Silver):** You know that's true Yellow.

 **(Yellow):** fine :/

 **(Blue):** That's the spirit!

 **(Dawn):** Wait! The Group chat's been active this whole time?

 **(Silver):** Yes.

 **(Dawn):** Well, at least I'm not the last one here.

 **(May):** Same here! But that's because Misty is cleaning up her pool :p

 **(Blue):** That's the thing about being the fourth kid in her family.

 **(Dawn):** Anyways, what should we wear for the trip?

 **(Silver):** You're not allowed to wear anything that shows your skin in Italy.

 **(May):** How do you even know that?

 **(Silver):** Because I'm part Italian.

While soaking in the bathtub, he practically spent most of his time typing about why wearing a "tube" there was like a rule in certain places. But, not like the dumb rule that schools usually set. After a few more messages, he eventually left his group chat to relax in the scented bath.

After twenty minutes or so, the water started to cool off. Unplugged the drain, the water began to swirl away. Silver took the time to dry off the water and change into more relaxed clothing. He kicked his painted clothing into the laundry hamper and began to pat his hair dry.

Looking at the foggy mirror, he wiped it clear with a washcloth. Suddenly, he did a double take. Looking at his reflection again, he checked to see if he was seeing things. At first, he thought that he saw an unfamiliar shadow cast on the towel rack. But he guessed it could've possibly been his arm's shadow wiping the mirror.

Brushing down his hair, he repeated that he was only tired. After that, he opened the door and turned off the lights. Heading back into his room, the redhead threw himself on the bed. Being exhausted by whatever happened that day, this was a time where he could collect himself.

Grey eyes looked out into the now darkening skies. He decided to wait for a much later time to call his father. He rarely called his old man. Except, he only called whenever he felt empty-minded and bored enough to just say a few words.

By the time it was around nine, he scrolled through his recents to call his father. The dialing number rang throughout the room he shared with his brother.

"Yes?" An unfamiliar male voice answered the phone.

"Hello, it's your son. Silver." The redhead left the phone laying on the ground while speaking.

"What made you want to call me this time? Be glad I can manage my time better than most men." His voice echoed in the phone's speakers.

"I don't know. I need to ask if I was born with anything... different." He mumbled, closing his eyelids.

"I see, your mother seems to have lost the documents, perhaps?" A moment of silence emptied the room, but Silver answered.

"No, they didn't get here. I thought you kept them." The redhead said.

"Unusual, I will have to see the carrier again." His father stated, and then following with a short pause. "If you must know, I remember you maturing a bit faster than most normal kids. I remember your hair was already past shoulder length when you were past two years old. However, I don't believe that's the information you wanted to hear."

"I know my hair is long and red."

"Not only your hair, but your eyes were unusual too. If there are a few things I know about eyes, that's mostly for the fact your natural eye colour is a very rare outcome to end up with. But there one more thing about your eyes; have you ever heard of the saying 'clear eyes, full—' What was that?"

The knocking came from his door and Silver didn't even notice because he was focusing on what his father was about to say next. Realizing that the knocking pattern seemed urgent, he immediately opened the door and was surprised to see that a younger-looking girl, out of breath and wearing a sports hoodie was standing there.

"Yellow! What are you doing here?" Silver widened his eyes to see the blonde staring at him with a disturbed look on her face.

"Silver, are you still there?"

"Silver, it happened out of nowhere! Koya and I were taking a night walk and suddenly— he was laying there! I smelled blood and I don't understand!" She tried to use her words, but most of them were just breaths of air.

"Yellow, calm down. Why are you here at this hour? It's supposed to be quiet—"

"It's Ash. He's dead." The girl had a tensed look on her face, directly staring at his eyes. Opening her balled fists, she gave him a sullen expression. Taking a deep breath, she explained, "I was walking with my cousin by the back creek. While we were running on the trail, I smelled death and thought it was a poor creature. But it was stronger than usual. When we got to the forest clearing, we saw Ash. His body had opened wounds and he lost a lot of blood. Hell, he was barely moving his arteries were damaged badly. I- I tried to save him, but everything happened so fast and— Just, _fuck_ , he's dead."

"Silver, what is with all the muffled voices?"

Slowly, the redhead raised the phone to his ear and said in a blank tone of voice, _"...Ash is dead."_

A moment of silence filled the room. Suddenly, his father grunted through the phone's speaker and changed his tone. "Give the phone to your mother, immediately."

At first, Silver was hesitant to do so. However, he snapped back into reality when Yellow yanked his phone from his hands and grabbed his wrist. Both of them ran outside where a crowd of familiar faces and neighbour gathered to the scene. Delia Ketchum had her face turned against the house and Silver was glad to have allowed Yellow to hand his phone to her.

The mother was talking to a blonde of a young age. He was dressed similarly to Yellow; sports hoodie and sweatpants. The young cop was talking to her and trying to break down whatever was going to happen next.

Then, Yellow appeared by Silver's side again to drag his virtually motionless body somewhere away from the madness of that scene. In a matter of what seemed like seconds, Silver found himself in the backseat of a car with The Oak twins, Blue, Yellow, and himself.

From that moment on, he eventually spaced out from everyone's words and saw himself somewhere else. Within more seconds passing by, they weren't even people anymore. He could recognize anything at all. All he saw was merely a world of simplicity and colours acting in the most of maddening ways he never remembered or imagined.

After the spacing out, after the misdirection of objects, after the madness, he finally seemed to have the wanting to just quit everything. And just forced his mind to become blank. Then to blackout completely.

* * *

 **AYYYYYY WHAT UP GAIS? BE PREPARED FOR MORE OF THIS REALLY BAD FANFIC.**

 **YOU KNOW WHY THIS GOT MADE? WELL, IT JUST SO HAPPENS WHEN DINO WAS EATING TOFU, THE TV WAS ON SOME CHANNEL OR RECORDING FOR MISSING PEOPLE CASES N THIS HAPPENED**

 **SO YEAH, ASH IS DEAD AND HE'S GOING TO BE DEAD. THERE'S YOUR FIRST CHARACTER DEATH. IF YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION TO HOW HE DIED, THEN DON'T EVEN ASK IN THE REVIEW. ANYWAYS, MAKING BAD FANFICS IS HOW TO SAY "SCREW IT" TO ALL YOUR UNFINISHED FANFICS**

 **well, there's one finished fanfic, but that's literally a different story**

 **you get the pun, right?**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
